A solid state drive (SSD) is a device that stores information using NAND Flash memory, is faster than a hard disk drive (HDD) and may be reduced in size and weight with a lower failure rate, less heat generation and less noise. In recent years, as SSD capacity has increases, SSD have replaced or supplemented HDD, and have been applied to netbooks and tablets.
Meanwhile, a size of a semiconductor chip is being continuously reduced in accordance with the application requirements of such a small-sized product, and one of the semiconductor package technologies proposed for the connection of electrical signals when forming a semiconductor package is a fan-out package. In the case of the conventional package on package (POP) type package structure to which the fan-out package is applied, a lower package and an upper package are manufactured separately to form a full package, and in this case, a thickness of the product is considerable and signal loss may further occur.